A Story of A Boy
by Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira
Summary: Seorang Grimmjow pindah ke SMU Karakura dari Hokkaido. Timo, sahabat seorang Ishida, telah jatuh cinta pada Grimmjow. Tiba-tiba, ia dengar kabar bahwa Uryuu akan pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya? Collab with Just a Human! For Timoreo Luminosa!


Di suatu kota alias Kurakura City, eh, Karakura!, hidup 2 orang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan sejak kelas 6 SD, kini umur mereka bisa dibilang cukup 'dewasa'. Yah, umur mereka 17 taon (padahal Timo baru 11 XD)... Mereka adalah Michael Timothy Dicky Chandra dan Uryuu Ishida.

Suatu ketika—tanggal12 April—datang seorang anak baru dari Hokkaido—Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"_Ore wa_ Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," sapanya. "_yoroshiku ne_," lanjutnya dingin sedingin es di kutub selatan yang suatu saat akan mencair.

Mata Timo menatapnya dengan amat-teramat-sangat teliti—dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kuku kaki yang ketutupan sepatu Crocks *dor!*. Timo seakan terhanyut ke dunia lain *jeh*.

~#~

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Rated:**

**T (jaga-jaga gitu)**

**Genre:**

**Humor, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing:**

**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques x OC (Michael Timothy Dicky Chandra)**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo(s), OC inside, AR, dan sebangsanya *?*.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story of A Boy**

**Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira**

**and**

**Just a Human**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~#~**

Suatu siang saat istirahat...

"Ishida-_kun_," panggil Timo.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Uryuu sembari membetulkan kacamatanya dengan gaya a'la Profesor botak sebelah -?- *author ditendang Uryuu ke Mars*.

"Aku rasa..." Timo dengan gugup melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku telah jatuh cinta..."

Deg!

Mendengar hal itu, Uryuu langsung sakit hati. "De-dengan siapa? Anak baru bernama Jeagerjaques itu?"

Timo mengangguk pelan dengan muka semerah cabe rawit merah yang pedasnya bikin pusing 8 keliling *emang ada?*.

Dengan wajah yang terpaksa, Uryuu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Timo.

"Timo, kalau suka bilang saja.." ujar Uryuu. Timo tersentak, satu hal dipikirannya adalah '_Uryuu-stress-atau-gila?_'

"Hei, mana bia aku katakan langsung begitu saja sama Grimmjow!" Timo langsung menarik kursinya untuk lebih dekat duduknya dengan Uryuu."Carikan ide yang lebih bagus ,lah~" tambah Timo.

"Memang mau bagaimana? Apa perlu aku yang mengatakannya pada pria rambut biru yang bikin kamu klepek klepek kayak ikan yang baru diangkat dari laut?"

"Hei, jangan bercanda~ Eh, tunggu, ikan! Grimmjow pasti suka ikan! Aku berikan saja makan siangku padanya sekalian.. umm.." Timo berblushing-blushing sendiri yang bikin Uryuu sweatdrop sebanyak enam kali.

"He? Kau ini tahu dari mana kalau dia suka ikan?"

"Apa? Ikan?"

"Hn.."

"Wajahnya mirip kucing!"

Gubrakkk!

Uryuu ingin sekali rasanya menjitak Timo yang tampaknya jadi stress gara-gara jatuh terong inih.

Keesokkan harinya, saat pelajaran Uyakuya-_sensei_, eh, Byakuya-_sensei_! *dihajar Byakuya*

"Ya, anak-anak, kalian mengerti?" tanya Byakuya-sensei.

Hening. Kenapa? Karena dari tadi murid-murid kelas itu—beserta authornya—Fban dengan amat-teramat-sangat menggila (?) dan sama sekali enggak ada yang merhatiin pelajaran—bahkan ketua kelas sekalipun.

Akhirnya Timo menjawab asal, "Ya, senseeeiii~~"

Semuanya tercengang dengan mata yang hampir copot. Gimana enggak? Timo bilang ia mengerti PADAHAL ia yang ngajakkin semua murid-murid kelas itu ber-ol ria—atas paksaan author *duar*.

"Ti-Timo! Apa-apaan kau!" bisik Uryuu yang duduk di belakang Timo.

Timo hanya tersenyum kecil-kecilan (?) dengan amat-teramat gaje.

"Kalau gitu, coba kalian kerjakan halaman 45," perintah Byakuya-sensei.

Tiba-tiba...

**KRIIIING!**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi—diikuti suara hembusan napas lega murid-murid kelas Timo.

"Hah, ya sudahlah, kalau tidak kerjakan sekarang jadi tugas saja...Selamat siang..." Byakuya keluar dari kelas. Sedangkan satu kelas sudah pasang wajah horor ke arah Timo.

"**TIMO!**" semua orang sudah mengerubunginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chizuru menyentak meja Timo.

"Timo~ Haduh, tamat deh riwayat kita.. Byakuya-_sensei_ ituh terkejam diantara guru dan sekarang dia ngasih kita tugas yang kita gak bisa, maksudmu apa?"

Dan banyak lagi celotehan anak-anak pada Timo yang asli bikin Timo sudah hampir keringat 5 ember!

"Sudahlah~ kita lihat saja nanti..." ujar seseorang dengan santai. Semuanya mengarahkan matanya pada satu sosok berambut biru itu.

"Kau kira gampang apa?" ucap Keigo.

"Aku tidak bilang gampang, tapi aku bilang 'kita lihat saja nanti' dan itu berarti tak ada gunanya kalian menindas anak ini.." tunjuk Grimmjow pada Timo. Timo yang lagi naas jelas senang setengah mati dibelain.

Uryuu cemburu—sangat *dibankai Uryuu -sejak kapan Uryuu punya bankai?-*.

Timo—dengan muka semerah cabe yang biasa dibuat rujak bebek (?)—keluar dari kelas bersama Uryuu. Ia menceritakan betapa berbunga-bunga hatinya dibela Grimmjow *lebay deh*. Uryuu hanya mendengar ocehan Timo dengan helaan napas 'pasrah' dan hati yang sangaaaaaaattt cemburu.

~#~

Tanggal 21 April alias sehari sebelum ultah Author yang ber-penname Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira dan Hari Kartini...

"Ishida-kuuuunn~~" panggil Timo dengan nada yang tampak senang.

"Ya?"

"Aku hari ini membuat bento spesial untuk Grimm-_chan _(?) looohh~" ujarnya senang sambil ber-_blushing _ria.

"Hooo," jawab Uryuu malas. Timo hanya bingung dengan 'perubahan' sikap Uryuu yang tak menentu (?).

~#~

'Uryuu, aneh...' batin Timo.

"Uryuu, _genki desu_?"

"Hah? Apa maksud? aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Aneh, Uryuu aneh.."

"Aneh untuk apa? tidak ada apa-apa.. Sudah sana, berikan saja _bento_-mu pada Grimmjow. Berharap saja dia menyukainya.." Uryuu berkata dengan nada terpaksa, Timo cukup menyadarinya dan ia usahakan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Uryuu, nanti kita harus bicara lagi.." ucap Timo sambil mendekat kearah Grimmjow.

"Iye, iye," kata Uryuu dengan nada malas.

Timo hanya menatap heran dan meninggalkan Uryuu dan beranjak ke arah Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow-_kun_~" panggil Timo dengan nada manja (iiiih~ baru kenal udah sok-sok manja~~ XP).

"Ya?" tanya Grimmjow tak menoleh ke arah Timo sedikitpun—masih terus membaca majalah gajenya.

"I-ini, untuk...mu!" kata Timo memberikan _bento_-nya pada Grimmjow.

"He? Apa ini?"

"_Bento_ lah, Bang~ Masa' basonya author Fanfic ini~? Preeeetttt."

(Author: *sweatdrop* keaknya kita jadi rancu deh bkin ficnya.. yah~)

Grimmjow menatap Timo dengan pandangan yang aneh, ia seperti memperhatikan Timo dengan saksama dari atas sampe bawah, atas lagi bawah lagi, bawah lagi, atas lagi, dan bawah lagi.

"Grimm, biasa aja liatnya nape?" Timo sweatdrop ngeliat Grimmjow yang emang jadi aneh karena ulah author.

"Iya, iya.. itu _bento_ apa? Emang kenapa niat kasih gue.. baek amat.."

"Y-y-ya.."

"Ketularan A**s G***p loe?"

"Gak lah!"

"Makanya ngomong yang bener!"

"Ah, rese' loe, kesel gue sama lo, napa gue **suka** sama orang kayak lo?" Timo langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Buserr, mulut.. loe gak bisa diajak kompromi!' batin Timo.

"**APA? **_**NANI**_**? **_**WHAT**_**? **_**CAI GI**_**? **_**QU'EST-CE**_**? HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?** *ihh, Grimm lebay kumaaat~~ -dor!-* Kau suka aku?" pekiknya dengan gaya tukang sate lagi ber-lebay-lebay ria bakar sate sambil nyanyi lagu Siput Racun a'la Siti ama Jonathan (?). Semua pasang mata di kelas itu—kecuali yang merasa bermata 5 (?)—menoleh ke sumber suara kebisingan kayak di pinggir jalan tol lagi dibor terus runtuh (?).

Timo bungkam-tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jangankan kata, huruf aja kagak! XP

"Hei, hei! Kalian jangan ribut!" seru sang ketua kelas a.k.a sahabatnya Timo a.k.a Tuan Uryuu Ishida. "Di kelas itu tempat makan, **BUKAN TEMPAT MENYATAKAN CINTA!**"

Semua yang mendengar hal itu tercengang. Gimana enggak? Tuan Mister Ir. Moh. Prof. DR. Dr. Uryuu Ishida Bin Titan itu terkenal pendiam—pemundung (?) lebih tepatnya *duar*.

"Uryuu! Kau kesambet setan dilorong casablanca, atau jeruk purut?" seru orang yang gak kalah kebay dengan Grimmjow tadi yaitu Keigo!

"Gue injek palak loe pakek bakiak cicak! Diem!" Uryuu yang tiba-tiba ngamuk gaje dan narik tangan Timo keluar kelas. Timo yang udah shock dari tadi ampe kayak patung mala kelewatan banget kayak patung patung pokoknya kalah! si Timo intinya terima aja tuh diseret si Uryuu keluar kelas. Grimmjow sendiri masih sibuk dengan acaranya menenangkan diri.

'Sabar, Grimm, SABARR!' seru Grimmjow dalam hati.

**~#~**

Pemirsa~ Mari kita lihat keadaan IshiTimo~ *buakh*

"Hei! Tiiiimooo! Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba bilang ke Grimmjow kau suka dia?"

"Ahhh... Eh... Etooo..."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, baka ouji!"

"Aku kelepasan, _**MEGANE BAKA**_**!**"

"_**BAKA OUJI**_**!**"

"_**MEGANE**_**!**"

Dan terjadilah adu bacot antara Tuan Mister Ir. Moh. Prof. DR. Dr. Uryuu Ishida Bin Titan VS DR. Dr. Ir. Raden Moh. Prof. Michael Timothy Dicky Chandra Suryadiningrat (?).

Min'na, biar kuping kita enggak conge' denger mereka adu bacot, kabur yuuuuk~~!

Yuukk~

**~#~**

Okay, back to si manis jemabatan, ehem, maksudnya si manis Karakura. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Heh, Grimm, kau masih bisa stay cool setelah Timo menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Keigo yang emang jahil datang pada Grimmjow, entah apa maksud anak itu, cari mati keaknya mau dicakar Grimmjow apa?

"Diam saja kau, pergi sana, jangan coba ganggu aku.." ketus Grimmjow.

"Kau ini mau cari mati?" Grimmjow bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Keigo mencengkram kerah baju Keigo

dan~~

**bakk! bukk! bakk! bukk!**

**grekk!**

Grimmjow membuka pintu geser kelas dan berjalan santai keluar sekali pun ia menyadari kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Entah apa maksud dia untuk keluar kelas, mencari Timo mungkin?

~#~

Back to the main show alias adu bacot IshiTimo yang bikin conge' episode 44~~ XP

"K-kau—"

**KRIIING~~!** Suara bel dengan merdunya menyelamatkan jiwa seorang Insinyur muda a.k.a Michael Timothy Dicky Chandra!

"Sudah bel, aku duluan," kata Uryuu sinis.

Lalu seperti apa yang dikatakan author sebelumnya, setelah Uryuu masuk kelas, muncul seorang Grimmjow Jeagerjaques si hadapan mata Timo yang author gak tau warnanya apaan! *dor lagi!* *terkapar dengan tidak elitnya -?-*

"**EMAKK! HANTU BIRU EH!, HANTU MEJIKU EH! HANTU ! EH BUKAN! KUCING! EH BUKAN!** Hmp-!" Timo yang latahnya kelewatan kayak orang latah luar biasa itu langusung dibekep sama Grimmjow yang asli pengen banget _smack _tuh anak yang lebay. (Alah Grimm, kau tadi juga baru lebay~)

"Diam! Kau ini seenak jidat saja bilang aku hatu, kucing dan apapun itu, kau ini bilang suka atau apa sih?"

Timo yang frustasi langsung gigit tangan Grimmjow yang bikin Grimmjow melototin dia geje.

"Apa? Melototin gue gituh? Berani amat loe?"

"Heh, harusnya gue yang ngomelin loe seenaknya gigit tangan gue!"

"Loe yang salah!"

"Bukan! Loe!"

"Loe!"

"Loe!"

"Gue ato loe?"

"**ATO!**"

Dan terjadilah persaingan sengit antara loe atao gue yang dijawab 'ato' sama Timo yang nendang kaki Grimmjow dan cepet-cepet pergi dari situh.

"Hoi! _Aishiteru yo_, **MICHAEL TIMOTHY DICKY CHANDRA! **_**AI-SHI-TE-RU**_**!**" Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba terika dengan sound effect dibelakangnya lagu 'Aishiteru' by -piiip-.

Timo menghentikan langkahnya. Bingung, kaget, _shock_, gak percaya, dan beberapa perasaan yang manusia biasa gak bakalan ngerti bercampur-aduk seperti adonan kue yang baru aja di-mixer.

"_Are_? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Timo pura-pura conge'.

"_**AISHITERU**_**!**" teriak Grimmjow. "_**A-I-S-H-I-T-E-R-U**_**!**"

Timo terdiam sebentar, lalu menganga sepanjang 1 mili meter *gdubraakk*.

"Hoi! denger gak gue ngomong apa? Jawab, Timo!" bentak Grimmjow yang kini melangkah kearah TImo dan menarik lengannya.

"Timo!"

"A-a- itu, aku... kabur!" Timo cepat-cepat menghempas tangan Grimmjow dan berlari cepat meninggalkan lelaki berambut biru itu yang terdiam.

'Apa anak itu sebenarnya main-main? Jadi, aku memalukan diriku sendiri?' batin Grimmjow.

**~#~**

**BRAK!**

Timo mendobrak pintu dengan sangaaaaatttt enggak sopannya. Iya lah! Udah telat, ngedobrak pintu lagi! **SOPAN DIKIT DONG!**

"Su—suminasen, Sensei... Sa-saya... telat...," katanya dengan napas terengah-engah habis kabur dari Grimmjow.

"K-kau..."

"_**SUMINASEEENNN**_**!**"

Pretek...

Spidol Firegirl yang digenggam Sensei itu—yang lagi ngajar sekarang itu Ichigo Kurosaki-_sensei _*muntah darah* *buakh*-patah berkeping-keping dan tintanya berceceran*hebat si Ichi bisa matahin spidol firegirl -emang ada?-*

"**KELUAR KAU!**" seru Ichigo-sensei pedas.

Ampun, Bang~ XP

"De-demo..."

Demo masak? Ato Demo sama DPR?

"**KELUAR YA KELUAR!**" seru Ichigo-sensei bikin satu kelas kupinya harus dioperasi darurat *?*.

Itu tenggorokan lu apa kabar sih? Baek banget~~ XDD

"Ha—ha'i..."

Husss, pergi sono! *duak*

Timo yang asli dibentak sama super ganas _Sensei _itu pun dengan tampang kusut kayak baju author yang sekarang juga kusut, maklum baru bangun tidur. *PLAK!*

"Aih~ ini semua gara-gara Grimmjow!" rutuk Timo. Ia terus berjalan dengan rutukan gajah, eh gaje maksudnya. Ia berniat ke kantin saja daripada ia tegak-tegak botol didepan kelas. Matanya membulat ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Grimmjow yang sedang berjalan searah ke dia—untuk masuk kelas, Timo segera membalik badan dan memilih pergi ke toilet saja yang berlawanan arah.

"Hei!" Grimmjow yang baru menyadari Timo rupanya dekat. Segera menyusul Timo dengan gak elitnya, ya iyalah secara pakek nabrak pintu dulu.

"Lu lari elit dikit dong!" sindir Timo tanpa sadar.

"A-apa? K-kau mengejekku?" pekik Grimmjow yang kali ini menabrak tiang air *?* yang kebetulan _author_ kasih gratisan.

"Tuh 'kan, gak elit banget sih loe," ejek Timo sekali lagi.

"K-kau! Sini kau!" seru Grimmjow dengan death glare gratisannya yang kebetulan author nemu di Pasar Everest, mumpung obral tuh, tak' beliin! Bayar ye! *jduak*

Timo langsung berdiri-maksudnya bulu kuduknya berdiri. '**KABUUUURRRRR!**' serunya dalam hati. Dan dalam 5 menit, Timo baru berjalan selangkah. Kenapa? Tanya aja author yang satu itu! *nunjuk-nunjuk author yang satu lagi* Ho,, itu biasa lah, yang ngetik aja heran. Anggap saja demi kepentingan jalan cerita biar adegan Grimmjow sama Timo banyakan, plus biar cepet tamat.#PLAK#

Lanjut...

Karena si Timo cuman selangkah dari tadi, akhirnya Grimmjow nyampe juga sama dia. dan... iyalk! author WB!#PLAK#

Gubraakk! Saya yang lanjutin lah! Cekidot! XD

Grimmjow memegang pergelangan tangan Timo erat—sampe-sampe daranya kesumbat *Grimmy jahaaaat~~~*. Grimjow menatap Timo dalam—sedalam inti bumi *?*.

"Gri—Grimmjow...?"

"Hei, bocah tengik, jujur saja, kau suka padaku atau tidak sih?" tanyanya serius.

"A-aku-aku-aku-aku..."

AKU ORANG GILA! Bilang aja gitu, Tim! *seenaknya banget*

"Kau?"

"Aku...aku...aku..."

"Aku-aku melulu! Cepetan ngomong, Bocah!" seru Grimmjow dengan deathglare gratisannya lagi. (Author: **BAYAR, CING!** | Grimmjow: **SIAPA SURUH LOE NGEBELIIN? **| Author: Kau tak cocok tanpa death glare gratisan! XP)

"Anuuu... Aku,..."

Gantian! Author yang satu ini juga WB!

"Kau lemot yah Timo.. kita putus aja.." Grimmjow ngomong dengan tanpa dosanya, asli bikin orang yang liat udah pengen ketawa aja gitu, abisnya tuh tampang Grimmjow udah gak ketolong gak ada deathglare, seperti yang dikatakan author yang satu lagi... **TAK COCOK TANPA DEATHGLARE GRATISAN!**

"**TIDAKK!** Tunggu, emang kapan kita pacaran?"

Gubrakk!

Grimmjow yang mendengar itu saja semakin naik darah, demi Tuhan.. anak ini...

"Kau serius sekarang!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Okay, aku serius..." Timo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan...

Cup!

Grimmjow mebelalak ketika yang dirasa sesuatu menempel bibirnya-basah-.

"Ini bukti cintaku padamu, kan gak enak kalau cowokXcowok ciuman disekolah, gantinya siput ini ajah yah yang cium kamu?" Timo senyum tanpa dosa ke arah Grimmjow.

"Ja-ja-ja-**JANGAN SIPUUUTT! ULET BULU SAJA!**" teriak Grimmjow bikin gendang telinga pecah.

"U-ulet bulu? Di Indonesia banyak tuh! Kuekspor ke sini ya?"

"_**BAKA**_**!** Orang bercanda jangan diambil otak dong!" seru Grimmjow.

"Yaaa, yaa~ Apa kata lu deh~"

**~#~**

Setelah pelajaran Ichigo-_sensei_ selesai, Timo dan Grimmjow dipangil kembali ke kelas dan mereka dipanggil ke ruang Ichigo-sensei setelah pulang sekolah.

**~#~**

Pulang sekolah...

"**KALIAN INI!** Sudah tahu (tempe :p) ada bel, kalian masih bersantai-santai yah! Apa kalian tak tahu peraturan di sekolah? Pokoknya, mulai besok pagi hingga kalian naik kelas, **KALIAN HARUS NYUCI TOILET CEWEK! NGERTI?**"

"Hn..." Timo dan Grimmjow hanya bergumam, Ichigo-_sensei_ yang liat jadi sweatdrop geje, kalo Grimmjow sih biasa, lah si Timo? Napa dia ikut sok cool *dingin donk~ adem donk~ asyik donk~*.

"Ho iya.. Uryuu! Uryuu! aku lupa aku mau menemui dia! Baik kalau _Sensei_ udah kelar, aku pergi dulu ya,, _jaa matta_!" Timo langsung melesat sementara yang ditinggal cuman mengerjapkan mata.

"Saya juga permisi dulu, Jeng~~" seru Grimmjow ikut-ikutan. Si Timo masih mending manggil '_sensei_', ini? Jeng! Jeng! XP

"He-Hei, Jeagerjaques! Timothy!" Ichigo hanya berteriak-teriak gaje mengejar mereka. Hasilnya? Nihil! Rasain lu, _Sensei_ gila! *bletak*

**~#~**

"Uryuu! Tunggu!" seru Timo menghentikan langkah Uryuu yang baru selesai piket *rajin amet lu*.

"Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ih, jangan dingin gituh donk~ Tadi aku sudah bilang mau bicara.. Jadi, ayo!" Timo menarik tangan Uryuu dan menyeretnya sementara Uryuu blush-blush gitu.

Pada akhirnya, Timo dan Uryuu dengan keajaiban author *jeh* kini sudah berada di atap sekolah—lagi! _"

"Jadi kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Kau... cemburu aku suka Grimmjow?" tanyanya tepat sasaran.

"Ti-Tidak... Mengapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Karena sejak aku 'jatuh cinta' pada Grimmjow, kau jadi aneh, aku merasa kalau kau cemburu. Jadi, aku kira..."

"aku menyukaimu," potong Uryuu.

"Eh?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, Timo... Sejak kita kelas 1 SMP. Saat kau bilang kau jatuh cinta pada murid baru itu, aku patah hati. Kau kejam, Timo! Kau meninggalkanku dan berpalung (salah ketik!), berpaling pada yang lain..."

"Maaf, Uryuu... Aku... aku sudah terlanjur, jatuh cinta pada Grimmjow..."

"Tak apa, kau tak usah minta maaf... Karena tanpaku, juga tak apa 'kan?"

(Author: Gak nyangka Uryuu bisa ngomong begitu! XD | Uryuu: ITU BUKAN KEMAUANKUUU! DX)

"Maksudmu,... kau mau... meninggalkanku?"

"Ya, tentu. Kau 'kan sudah punya..."

"**ENGGAK!** Aku enggak mau persahabatan kita berakhir seperti ini! Enggak Uryuu, enggak! Aku janji, walaupun aku menjadi 'pacar' Grimmjow, aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu—selamanya..."

Ayee~~ Author jadi mau nangis~~ T^T

"Timo, aku gak tahu harus ngomong apa, kita memang banyak sekali kenangan yang kita punya... Tapi, aku juga mau jujur, aku bakalan berangkat ke Amrik atas suruhan ayahku..." Uryuu menundukkan kepalanya, ia tahu kalau Timo kini mematung dengan mata membelalak. Timo tak ingin temannya pergi, tidak sekali pun ia harus memiliki pasangan atau apapun. Uryuu selama ini slalu bersamanya. Uryuu baik padanya.

"Bohong! Bohong! Uryuu kau enak sekali bicara begitu setelah kita punya kenangan yang banyak!" Timo mencengkram lengan Uryuu, "Kau ingat saat dulu kau juga yang selalu melindungiku, kau juga pura-pura jadi otou-san'ku! Kau dengar semua curhatku! Kau teman terbaikku!" tambah Timo. Ia tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. "Kau... kau... Tiada seorangpun dapat menggantikan kamu,... Uryuu..."

"Timo..."

"**AKU ENGGAK MAU KEHILANGAN KAU LAGI, URYUU! KECELAKAANMU 7 TAHUN LALU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MENDERITA, SEKARANG KAU BILANG AKAN KE AMRIK?** Uryuu... kena...pa...?" Timo memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. Seakan tak mau lepas—tak mau berpisah satu sama lain.

Oya, 7 tahun lalu? Kecelakaan?

**~Flashback~**

"**CUKUP!** Berapa kali harus kubilang, **JANGAN HINA SAHABATKU!**" seru Timo jengkel pada _senpai-senpai_-nya yang selalu mengejek dan menindas Uryuu. "Uryuu, kau tak apa kan?"

"I-iya...," jawab Uryuu berusaha tersenyum—tapi gagal *kacian deh lu*.

"Huh! Jangan sok kuat begitu! Uryuu kalau tidak kuat jangan paksa!" Timo menarik Uryuu membantunya berdiri, iya, Uryuu memang sering kali dihina oleh teman-temannya atau pun _senpai-senpai_, itu karena dia adalah anak yang benar-benar pendiam, dia juga cerdas beberapa anak lain jadi senang mengejek dan menindasnya.

"Daoijoubu~ ini sudah biasa kok.." Uryuu menjawab seadanya. Timo sendiri sempat jengkel namun akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo kita pulang.." Timo mengajak URyuu pulang karena jalan mereka pulang kebetulan searah.

"Oh iya, aku mau beli buku yang ditoko buku kemarin, ayo Uryuu kesana dulu, ya? Tidak apa, kan?" Timo menatap Uryuu yang disambut Uryuu dengan anggukan plus senyumnya.

"Ayo.." dan mereka pun berjalan ke toko buku.

**~#~**

"Hua! Akhirnya dapat juga buku inih!" Timo senang bukan main. Ia baru saja membeli buku yang dari kemarin ingin dibelinya tpi ia harus nabung dulu karena harga bukunya mahal!(kasian deh loe~#PLAK#)

"Senang sekali Timo!" Uryuu mengusap kepala temannya itu.

"Ehehehe, iya sudah susah-susah nih dapat ini harus nabung lama.."

"Hahaha, memagnnya buku apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa sih,, majalahn sih ini sebenarnya tapi yang bikin aku seneng itu poster yang ada didalamnya.." Timo mebuka segel majalahnya dan menunjukkan poster yang menurut Uryuu sama sekali tidak menarik, tapi, Uryuu menghargai Timo dan masih berkata "Souka~"

"Hahaha.." Timo tak sengaja tertawa dan melepas pegangannya pada poster yang cukup lebar itu. Poster itu terbang terbawa angin.

"Eh? _Cotto matte_!" Timo mengejar poster yang terbang itu.

Hap!

**TIN!**

**BRAKK!**

'Eh? Tidak sakit, ya?' batin Timo. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan betapa ia terkejut ketika ia melihat dirinya berada dalam dekapan Uryuu, tapi, Uryuu penuh dengan darah!

"U-u-uryuu?" Timo bergetar. Ia segera bangkit dan mengguncan gtubuh Uryuu yang bersimbah darah. Berteriak meminta tolong pada oran gsekeliling, matanya hampir penuh dengan air mata.

**~#~**

Pada akhirnya, ada seorang laki-laki berjenggot panjang (YamaYama :p) mengantar mereka berdua ke rumah sakit babe-nya Uryuu.

**~#~**

Pintu ruangan gawat darurat a.k.a IGD digeser.

"Timo-san, kita harus bicara," ujar seorang dokter-dokter yang merawat luka-luka Uryuu.

"A...a...ada apa?" tanya Timo tergagap-gagap. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Maaf Timo-san, tapi mau tidak mau Ishida-san harus dioperasi secepatnya," jelas seorang dokter wanita dengan rambut dikepang di depan-Unohana Retsu.

"Dokter! Anda bohong 'kan? Luka Uryuu 'kan enggak separah itu!" ujar Timo.

"Timo-san, maaf jika saya belum memberitahukannya, tapi Ishida-san terkena pendarahan otak yang sangat dalam, ia juga telah kehilangan banyak darah...," jelas Unohana.

"Bo-bohong..." Tubuh Timo bergetar (?). Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Timo-san..."

"Baiklah dokter, kumohon, lakukan yang terbaik untuk Uryuu, kumohon," pinta Timo sambil terisak-isak *author dihajar Timo*.

"Tentu," kata Unohana.

**~SKIP TIME~**

**After the operasi...**

"Do-dokter! Bagaimana operasinya?" tanya Timo begitu Unohana keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Huuufftt... Tenang saja, berhasil kok!" seru Unohana tersenyum pada Timo. "Tapi Ishida-san harus istirahat selama beberapa hari karena mungkin ia akan merasakan sakit kepala berlebihan -?- selama beberapa hari ke depan."

"Iya, dok! Enggak apa sih, asal Uryuu selamat!"

**~#~**

**-Flashback:off-**

"Aku kira waktu itu Uryuu bakal mati.. Tapi, enggak.." gumam Timo.

"Apa kau berharap aku mati?"

"Iya.."

"Apa?"

"Gak, becanda doank ding.. Yah gue gak ngarep loe mati lah! **GUE CUMAN NGAREP LOE TETAP DISINI! SELALU INGAT MEMORI KENANGAN KITA DAN JADI TEMEN SELAMANYA!**"

"Itu..."

"Teman yang paling berharga sedunia.."

"Timo... _so sweet_ deh loe!"

"Ya iyalah, orang dah dibayar sama _author_ ini!"

#author digeplak#

Sesaat mereka terdiam, tak begitu lama hingga Timo memecah kesunyian.

"Uryuu..."

"Hn?"

"Kalau mau pergi cepat pulang yah.."

"Eh?"

"Kalau nanti sudah pulang jangan pergi lagi... nanti kalau sudah pulang jangan lupa aku.. jangan lupa tempat kita bersama, jangan lupa semua kenangan yang kita punya.. Uryuu bakal balik.. janji?"

Uryuu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Janji.."

Sang 'Kekasih' dari seorang Michael Timothy Dicky Chandra tersenyum kecil melihat sang '_Uke_' sedang mengucapkan perpisahan dengan sahabatnya di sore yang cerah itu.

**~#~**

Pada Hari Minggu kuturut Ayah ke kota...

Ralat.

Pada Hari Mnggu, Timo datang ke bandara untuk mengucapkan perpisahan. Di samping Timo berdiri seorang 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' alias _Seme_-nya datang mendampingi Uke-nya *mendampingi?*.

"Uryuu, ingat janji kita?" tanya Timo.

"Tentu," jawab Uryuu singkat. Lalu ia memandang Grimmjow sinis. "Grimmjow, kalau kau membuat sahabatku menangis, apalagi 'meninggalkannya', aku takkan memaafkanmu!" ujarnya sinis.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_...," kata Grimmjow enteng. "Bocah ini takkan kuapa-apakan kok, paling juga..." Grimmjow menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Timo dan Uryuu serempak.

"paling 'bermain' dengannya," lanjut Grimmjow dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'bermain'-nya sambil merangkul Timo *ciyeeh*. Tau maksudku bermain 'kan? *jduak*

"_**NAANIII**_**?**" pekik Uryuu dan Timo serempak—lagi.

"Bercanda lah, kita berpacaran aja beru semingguan."

"Fiuuuhhh..." Timo menghela napas lega.

"Tapi suatu saat akan kulakukan kok, tenang aja."

'Tenang? Tenang katamu?' pekik Timo dalam hati.

"Ahh, sudah jam segini! Aku harus pergi! _Jaa_!"

"_Jaa_~!" seru Timo dan Grimmjow melambaikan tangan. Tanpa sadar, Timo menangis. '_Sayonara_... _Sayonara_, Uryuu...'

**~#~**

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun semenjak Uryuu pergi, Timo sudah pacaran dengan Grimmjow tanpa ada masalah, percaya? Kalau percaya sama author sinting ini berarti menduakan Tuhan!#PLAK#

Emang hebat bener apa tuh Timo sama Grimmjow gak ada masalah? Mereka sepanjang hari pasti ada aja tingkah gaje nan lebay nan erotis dan lain-lain yang bikin mesra sih..(mesti rada sinting sih..)

"Hei Grimm, kabarnya Uryuu gimana yah? Jadi kangen.." Timo menoleh ke arah Grimmjow yang sedang asyik-asyiknya ngetik-ngetik geje di hape.

"Hei~ kau sedang kotak-katik apa sih di hape-mu? Jangan-jangan selingkuh ya? tidak!" Timo yang emang sudah stress tingkahnya stress malah udah itu curiga sendiri jawab sendiri pula' emagn anak stress..*jduak!*

"Apa? Jangan begitu.. Ini aku sedang sms teman-ku yang lagi sibuk berantem ama pacar.."(alah, Grimm sibuk ngurusin temen loe! elo aja dah sering bertengkar sama Timo!)

"Ha? Siapa, siapa?" tanya Timo tiba-tiba...bersemangat? *jduak*

"Temen, budeg!"

"Gw gak budeg, conge'!"

"Lu budeg tau! Dan kuping gw masih normal, enggak conge' kayak kuping lu!"

"Siapa bilang? Kuping lu tuh conge'!"

"**BUDEG!**"

"**CONGE'!**"

Lalu terjadilah perang bacot, lagi. *gubraaakk* =='a

**~#~**

"Woi, Grimm! Lu 'kan pinter fisika tuh, ajarin gue buat ulangan besok dong!" pinta Timo dengan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Teserah aja sih," kata Grimmjow. "Kalu gitu entar malem lu ke rumah gue."

"Ngapain?" tanya Timo polos. **Gubraaaakkk!**

"Bego! Katanya belajar fisika! Lu yang minta juga!" seru Grimmjow ngomel-ngomel.

Timo _sweatdrop_. "Ya deh, jam berapa?"

"Jam 7."

"Sip, _Seme_-kuuuuuu~~" kata Timo bersemangat. Gile ye nih anak, bilang '_Seme_-kuuu' kayak orang gila depan para guru dan teman-teman serta _senpai-senpai_'nya...! Ckckck,, *bletak*

**~#~**

Malam ini pun tepat jam 7 Timo sudah siap-siap ke rumah Grimmjow, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar kalau bel depan rumahnya berbunyi.

Ting! Tong!

"Ah, siapa sih? Baru mau pergi juga, ah!"

Cklek!

"Hai.." sapa orang didepan pintu itu. Timo cuman cengo dadakan.

"Huwa! Uryuu!" Timo langsung peluk Uryuu dengan sekuat tenaga kayak apa ajah!

"Wah, masih ingat, ya?hahaha" Uryuu berusaha lepas dari cengkraman maut.

"Tentu! Yang aku ragu justru Uryuu yang lupa janji!"

"Enak saja, eh, kau terlihat rapi mau pergi?"

"Iya, mau belajar bersama dengan Grimmjow! Oh ya, ayo pergi saja bersama.." Timo tersenyum dan main tarik saja pria rambut biru itu.

"Tu-tunggu... Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau ke rumahnya?" tanya Uryuu.

"Belajar buat ujian besok!" jelas Timo.

"Belajar fisika?" selidiknya.

"He? Kok tau?" tanya Timo heran.

"Habis kudengar di Amrik, ada laki-laki pemenang olimpiade fisika bernama Jeagerjaques, jadi mungkin saja itu Grimmjow."

"**OLIMPIADE?**" pekik Timo gak percaya. "Enggak nyangka, berandalan gitu dia...hebat juga..."

"Iya sama! Aku juga tak menyangka!" seru Uryuu sambil merapikan kacamatanya. "Eh, dia tang meng'apa-apa'kan mu 'kan?" tanya Uryuu mulai serius.

"Enggak kok! Tenang saja!" kata Timo riang.

**~#~**

Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang sudah kental nan lengket seperti karamel itu pun telah sampai ditempat tujuan.

ting tong

"Grimm~ Ini aku!" Timo berteriak geje.

"Iya tunggu~" Grimmjow berteriak dari dalam. "Eh? Kaca mata? Itu ka yah?" Grimmjow terlihat menelisik setiap bagian dari Uryuu.

"Huh, apa yang kau lihat?" sadis Uryuu.

"Hah,, agak berubah juga kau ya? singgunganku lho ini bukan pujian.." cibir Grimmjow seraya menarik Timo masuk ke dalam. "Ayo kita belajar.."

**~#~**

Semampai.. Semenit tak sampai, mereka daritadi sudah penuh pertengkaran geje.

"Heh, sembarangan sejak kapan rumusnya pake itu? Loe ini profesional gak sih? Ajarin Timo yang bener donk!" Grimmjow udah adu mulut dengan Uryuu.

"Kepala loe tuh yang perlu dicek, tuh mata liat,, nih soal lensa cekung dodol! Bayangannya jatuh disini! geblek deh lu!" umpat Uryuu sedangkan Grimmjow tidak terima.

"Loe tuh yang geblek! Lensa cekung sih iya, tapi liat donk nih arahnya kemana? Liat nih F-nya F, coy! Disini tarik garisnya ya kesini!" Timo yang melihat aksi bertengkar itu udah setress duluan. TApi, entah kenapa dia justru jadi tertawa kecil sendiri.

"Apa?" Uryuu dan Grimmjow kompak menoleh pada Timo. Membuat Timo semakin tertawa.

"Ahahahaha.. kalian ini kompak juga yah? Ahahaha... Jadi kenangan yang menyenangkan bersama kalian.." Timo tersenyum manis. Grimmjow dan Uryuu saling berpandangan.

"Kau ini.." desis Grimmjow.

Timo tersentak sesaat ketika dirasanya dua orang yang ia kasihi mengelus kepalanya.

"_Souka_~" gumam Timo.

**#THE END#**

**Ha? ha? ha?**

Mira: Awkwkwk! Jadi juugaa~~

GrimmIshiTimo: *cengo'* APA-APAAN INIIIII?

Mira: Fanfic... *muka innocent*

Grimm: GANTI! Gue gak mau jadi pacarnya Timo!

Uryuu: Dan gw gak mau jadi sahabatnya Timo!

Mira: Males~~ Udah ngantuk taok! Males ngegantinya!

GrimmIshi: ALESAN!

Mira: Swer terkewer-kewer!

GrimmIshi: POKONYA GANTI!

Mira: Lu berdua kompak juga yak... *gak nyambung* Udah ye, ane mao tiduuurrr~~ Maksudnya melanjutkan Fic-Fic yang laen~~ Gomen kalu ada kesalahan; misalnya Typo! Oya, dan, Timo, Enjoooyy~~ XDD

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XPP

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Sign,**

**Just a Human**

**And**

Kaitou Abi-chan B'rabbit Mira 


End file.
